Tourniquet 2
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: Izuru is blaming himself over the betrayal of his Captain and tries to kill himself, luckily, Hisagi makes it in time to help soothe and heal his wounds. SONGFIC! Shuu/Kira Yaoi/Shonen-ai rated t for blood, some language and Yaoi themes.


Hello and welcome back to Tourniquet

For those of you who read my first one, this is another songfic that is based around the song Tourniquet by Evanescence but is with a different pairing

Last time it was YoruichiXSoi Fon, this time we have HisagiXIzuru

YAY!!!!!

Like always I don't own Bleach, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Nor do I own Tourniquet, Tourniquet belongs to Evanescence

Like always, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated

Bold is the song lyrics

PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!

**I tried to kill the pain but only brought more**

**So much more**

Izuru Kira bent over, red blood running down his arms and chest, his shihakusho was soaked over with the crimson substance, his heart was aching with the betrayal of his Captain. He cried quietly to himself, letting the blood pool onto his bathroom floor "Its my fault, its my fault, its my fault, I could've stopped it, its all my fault" he repeated to himself over and over and over again.

**I lay dying, and I'm pouring, crimson regret and betrayal**

He fully intended to die. He wanted himself dead, he was horrible, how could he of not seen this coming? He was unneeded, no one would want him around or accept him any longer, he was totally and utterly useless and worthless, and no one would miss a scum bag like himself.

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

"How could I of been so easily fooled" Izuru thought this over perhaps a hundred times and he could still not think of an appropriate answer.

He then remembered something that Captain Hitsugaya had said to him earlier that evening "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" he heard his voice echoing inside his head

"Admiration is the state furthest from understanding, so its not your fault, as far as anyone is concerned you were just being a dutiful lieutenant" he knew that Captain Hitsugaya was trying to reassure him and calm him down, but he couldn't say it worked very well, especially considering the state he was now in.

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

He then thought of Hisagi-san, and Hinamori-chan. They had also been betrayed by the people they looked up to most, the ones they trusted and respected most, what could they be feeling now? He heard Wabisuke in his mind calling out to him, begging him to stop, but it was already to late, he had already lost so much blood, he would not live through the night.

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

He could feel himself starting to pass out as his mind went fuzzy and the frantic cries of Wabisuke faded into a dull buzz. He dropped to his knees and fell to his face, covering his head in the blood that covered the floor.

Hopefully he would be reincarnated, and his new life would be easier and happier than this one. He heard distant sounds of banging and shouting, but it was futile. He had locked himself in, not wanting anyone to find him in this state until well after he had died, and he appeared that he was going to get his wish as Izuru Kira closed his eyes for the last time.

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

The door swung open as Hisagi Shuuhei and Isane Kotetsu entered the room and stared down at the scene "out of my way" Isane pushed pass Hisagi with force he didn't think she possessed, even though she was trembling terribly.

She pressed a hand to his bleeding chest and put her head against his mouth "Hisagi-san" she said in a mortified voice "get Captain Unohana" she continued on, but she didn't even have to say it, as he was out the door before she even finished her sentence.

"Damn it Izuru, what the hell were you thinking, did you want to die, did the your captains betrayal hurt you so bad that it led to this" he gritted his teeth in anger "why did you keep all this bottled up inside and not tell anyone" he soon arrived at the 4th squad and was about to shout for Captain Unohana, but she was already there and waitng for him outside the door.

"Hisagi-san, I sensed you coming, what has happened to Kira-san" her face was plastered over with a mask of seriousness.

**Do you remember me? Lost for so long,**

**Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me?**

"I understand, let us go quickly to save the life of Kira-san" she responded after Hisagi had rushed through an explanation. Hisagi could fell Izuru's reiatsu quickly dissipating, he kept up a string of prayers and curses under his breath, begging whatever God there may be that they would make it in time.

Hisagi couldn't imagine his life without Izuru, his best and longest friend; they had known each other since their days at the academy, he just wouldn't, no he couldn't imagine his life without him.

And as of late, Hisagi had also noticed something else, some other set of feelings inside him whenever he found himself around Izuru. What was this bizarre sensation? Was it longing? Wanting? Sorrow? LOVE? He just didn't know, all he could think of now was saving his best friends life; all those other feelings would have to wait.

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

"Captain Unohana, praise the gods you're here" Isane stood up, wiping her bloodied hands on her Shihakusho. She stepped back and Hisagi got a good look at Izuru.

His skin was white and very pale, almost transparent. His eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow, and the gashes that were on his arms and chest were somewhat closed, and the bleeding had stopped, but the areas were still very red and raw, Hisagi was afraid the lightest touch would split him in two.

"Isane, please go prepare the 14th advanced relief team for surgery, well need to perform a blood transfusion immedietly" Isane nodded and was off in a flash, she then turned to him " Hisagi-san, may I ask you a favor" she said, her voice was slightly panicked and hurried, he nodded "Would you be willing to donate your blood too Kira-san and undergo surgery as well" he was surprised at her request, but nodded, he would do anything to save his life.

"but, why me Capatin Unohana" he asked, she turned back to Izuru "during my analysis of both of your blood samples that had been taken upon your entrance into the 13 court guard squads, I made note of an abnormal similarity that exixted between your two blood types" she stopped to catch her breath as she bound Izuru;s arms and legs.

"both your blood and his are similar, almost identical, in structure and makeup, it makes one wonder if you were twins separated at birth, and as such it waould be easiest for his body to accept blood that is very similar to his own" she explained and pulled Izuru to hi feet, he laid lifelessly against her shoulder, and then she offered him to Hisagi, he wrapped an arm around his waist and the other over his shoulder

"yes, yes I'll do it," he spluttered, she nodded "then let us go"

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

He barely cracked his eyes open. He could see bright lights above him and several moving things he guessed were people, he heard them mumbling, but he was in such a daze he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Then he noticed a hot, burning sensation in the nape of his elbows, no idea what it was. His head was aching like he had been shot in the head multiple times. He tried lifting his arm, he reached for something he could grasp on to, and then he felt a soft, gentle hand push his back down, he left it there and mumbled to himself

"Hi—s—i—an" was all he could say before he dropped back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

"AHHHH" Izuru yelled as he jolted awake, he sat upright and immediately regretted it, his chest felt like it was about to split open, he quickly laid down. Looking around he realized he was on a bed, the pure white sheets and blankets told him he was in the 4th divisions' hospital.

He cursed to himself remembering the events of the night before, and he regetted it. But what did he regret? Was it the fact that he was still alive or the fact that he did indeed try and kill himself? Continuing to curse, he suddenly noticed snoring.

He sat up, much slower this time and looked around the room. The majority of the beds were unoccupied, except for the one right across from him. He saw the scars, the 69, and the dark spiky hair, and he knew it was Shuuhei Hisagi.

"What's he doing here" he thought to himself. The sound of doors opening turned his attention to the right end of the room, and Isane Kotetsu stepped through carrying a tray of food. "Oh, good you're awake" she smiled gently and made her way over to his bed. "I have Breakfast for you" she set up the bed tray and laid the food out on his lap, then she looked at him and smiled again, he looked away. A hard slap to his face made him turn.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" he yelled at Isane, and she pressed a finger to her lips, her smile had been replaced with a glare and she pointed to the other bed

"that one was for yourself" she slapped him again "that was for your friends" Izuru knew another one was coming and he braced himself , it came soon after "and that one was for Shuuhei" her angry expression softened "why Izuru, why did you try and kill yourself" a saddened expression replaced the angry one, Izuru looked away, he couldn't face her without feeling guilty, he didn't respond "at least tell Shuuhei when he wakes up" she murmured, looking over at him, he was still snoring away.

"Captain Unohana wants you to stay here for a couple of days so we can make sure your recovery goes without a hitch" he turned "but what about.." he was cut off "the third division" she finished his sentence for him "we are having all of your paperwork transferred here and we left word with your 3rd seat that you would be out for a few days due to medical conditions, he said he would take care of things until you return" she finished, Izuru nodded, not saying anything "I'll be back later with lunch and paperwork, until then please rest and relax" she said as she walked out the door.

Izuru lay back down and heard Hisagi moaning in his sleep "I…..zu….u" he murmured, Izuru shifted himself so he could listen to what he was saying

**Return to me Salvation**

Izuru slowly rose from his bed and dragged his bedside chair over to Hiasgi's bed, and he sat and listened. He just then realized he forgot to ask Isane what Hisagi was doing here, but she wouldn't be back for awhile, so he noted to ask her later.

He leaned in as Hisagi beagn moaning again "Mmmm…Izu…ru" he mumbled, a goofy grin spread out on his face "Izuru" he said louder, moaning his name. Izuru felt his face go red and as the blood rushed to his skin, his chest twinged painfully "Is he…dreaming about me" he whispered to himself, bending only an inch closer, but that was a mistake.

"AHHH, IZURU" he yelled out, in what Izuru couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure, or both. He quickly backed away and massaged his ear. He had never actually though about Hisagi like that before, actually he had never thought about anyone that way in his life. The closest that he had ever come to that emotion was his friend Momo Hinamori, but she was already taken by Captain Hitsugaya.

He looked down at Hisagi's bare arms which were covered in bandages "what happened to him" he ran his hand over the bandage just as Hisagi cried out again "IZURU". Izuru really wanted in on that dream, so he could exactly what Hisagi was thinking about him. Bending forward, he gently kissed Hisagi on his forehead. His skin was cool, which seemed odd, since Hisagi was always so fiery and full of life. He stood up and took the chair back to his bedside, then he laid down and took a nap.

When he awoke Isane had returned and was setting up a lunch tray. She smiled at him and set several stacks of paperwork on his bedside table "thank you, Isane-san" she smiled again and pointed to the opposite bed.

Hisagi was awake and was eating his own lunch. He looked ravenous, and it appeared he was barely taking enough time to chew his food "um..Isane-san" he beckoned to her and she knelt down next to him "why is Hisagi-san here" he asked and she sighed.

"he gave blood to you Izuru-san, and lots of it, he's the reason your alive now" she said warmly and went on "when we had found you, you had lost so much blood, and since the both of you have very similar blood types, he volunteered to donate his blood to save your life. We operated on the both of you and performed a blood transfusion" she explained and stood up "make sure you say sorry and thank you" she reminded him before walking over to Hisagi's bed.

She whispered something to him and pointed, he looked up and locked eyes with Izuru, swallowing and grinning, Izuru forced back a small smile and felt guilty. Hisagi had given him his life back, he had given Izuru his friendship all these years, and he repays him by almost killing himself, some friend he was.

Izuru then remembered how Hisagi had moaned his name, loudly he might add, and in an extremely arousing way, he felt himself blush as he remembered it and buried his face in his hands. Isane left several minutes later and they were alone.

"Afternoon Izuru" Hisagi spoke for the first time after swallowing his last bite of food, he grinned again "don't smile like that, I don't deserve it" Izuru thought, but said something different "thank you very much Hiasgi-san" he bowed his head "Shuuhei" was his response, he looked up "just Shuuhei, were friends aren't we, so no need for formalities" he stretched his arms and propped his head up so they were looking right at each other "You really took a lot from me, so I gad to be hospitalized just for safety reasons" he said quietly closing his eyes "my blood is now running through your veins" he remarked and snickered, but Izuru didn't see what was so funny

"so….why did you do it" he asked his eyes opened and he stared intently at Izuru "because……because……I…I wanted to die"

**I WANT TO DIE**

"Don't say that, don't ever say that" Hisagi said loudly, his voice was definitely angry

"I'm sorry" Izuru responded quietly

"why, why Izuru, was it because of Ichimaru and and the others, you don't think it was your fault do you?" he felt tears in his eyes, his heart started aching again at the mention of his once Captain.

He heard Hisagi move and then the padding of bare feet on the hardwood floor "Shuuhei, you shouldn't move, you need to lie down, you need rest "Izuru looked up and quickly wiped away his tears, as Hisagi lowered himself onto the foot of hi bed, Hisagi appeared to ignore this comment and went on

" was that it, did you feel responsible for their actions, did you?" he laid his hand on his friends, it was warm " I did, I thought people would hate me, blame me, shun me, I feel like I could of stopped them somehow and the fact that I didn't meant I was the one to blame, I thought even my friends would turn on me too, you, Momo, Rangiku, Renji, and everyone else" Hisagi came in closer and shook his head "never Izuru, how could you think that. It was Aizen and Ichimaru, and Tosen who were at fault not you" he came evn closer, Izuru could fell his body heat coming off in waves.

"so…so…so how did you feel…when you found out that Tosen had also betrayed us" Hisagi looked away for a moment, he was thinking

"Angry, depressed, sad, surprised, you know shit like that" he responded after several moments of silence " But I'm used to it now, I knew it wasn't my fault and that I couldn't of done anything to stop it I bet this had all started long before we were even born, so what could we of done" he responded and Izuru nodded and sighed "your right, god, I feel like such an idiot now" he scratched his head and couldn't help but smile a little bit

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

"yeah, so don't beat yourself up over it" Hisagi smiled big, then Izuru remembered earlier, when Hisagi had been moaning his name I his sleep, the feelings that he had recognized, and how he wanted to know what was in that dream

" I really am sorry" Izuru said in the most innocent voice he could muster. He untangled himself from his bedsheets and moved closer to Hisagi "I really wasn't thinking when I sliced myself up the other day" he moved in closer, pushing himself right up against his sempai. His words were sincere, but he was dying to try this, to see if it worked

"um…yeah…I guess you weren't" Hisagi responded, his voice was cracking and Izuru could tell, he was holding something back, he had created an opening and was going to take it "so were you the one that found me" Izuru put his mouth right up against the other mans ear, and he shuddered "um….um…..um……yes, me and ISANE" he yelled as Izuru traced a hand up his bare back. Izuru knew he was on the right track.

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

" I heard you earlier, you talk in your sleep" Izuru whispered into his ear and Hisagi groaned "Shit he knows doesn't he" Hisagi's mind flashed back to the dream he had, had earlier. It was the most amazing sex dream he had ever had in his life, him and Izuru, naked, sweaty, hot, moaning, screaming, it was almost to much too bare as Izuru pressed his tongue against his neck

"Fuck, Izuru, what the hell you doin" he murmured as Izuru traced his hand up and down his back, the other ran down his leg "you were dreaming about me weren't you" Izuru whispered as he moved head so he could kiss his way down his torso, Hisagi laid back as he moaned in delight " yes, yes I was, I was, I was" he murmured as Izuru kissed his way back up his torso, his chest, and he stopped on his neck, kissing, licking, and biting playfully at his skin.

His hand had taken hold his you-know-what and was gently stroking it "Kira……Kira……please, please tell me this is real, and your not joking, please tell me I'm not asleep" he murmured, his eyes were shut tight as though he was trying to wake up "this is real Shuuhei and your awake" his voice was light and playful as his lips moved up to meet his sempai's.

Hisagi noted every taste that entered his mouth. Sugar sweet, some kind of fruit, a little rusty metallic flavor probably leftover blood, and the subtle taste of green tea, It was amazing and arousing and everything he had ever dreamed it would be.

He wanted to take control and fuck Izuru right there and now, but he couldn't, he was still recovering and any major stress to his body would re-open his wounds.

**Will I be denied?**

**Christ, tourniquet.**

They were locked there in their own little world, warm hard bodies pressing against each other, and hot wet tongues clashing, locked in a furious confrontation, neither person could find ant inhibition left in their beings, they needed and wanted each other with an almost inhuman passion and longing, and then, after what had felt like a century, it ended.

"Gods, that was amazing" Hisagi groaned, leaning back, he took in several deep breaths, reclaiming the air that had been stolen from him "where in the world did you learn to kiss like that" he sat back up and stared at Izuru "Actually that was my first kiss" he said shyly, Hisagi was stunned

"Really, damn, that was amazing for your first time" Izuru smiled, Hisagi knew how he liked to be praised "so you were dreaming about me?" Izuru asked "yes, I found it happening more and more each day leading up until now" he confessed "I think I can guess what it was about" Izuru grinned and Hisagi nodded "yeah, you got it" they both laughed

"Thanks Shuuhei, for snapping me out of my delusions and helping me discover what I really want" he moved in closer "and as soon as were both healed, I think I would like to try that again" he whispered, and kissed Hisagi on the cheek "me too, and your welcome"

Hisagi rose from the bed and went back to his own. He laid down and felt an unfamiliar warmth in his heart, he couldn't pinpoint it exactly but it was pleasant. Glad that Izuru had survived, that he had finally come to his senses, and that they had shared their first kiss and it turned out in his, well both of their favors.

The cold and distant Izuru Kira had disappeared and the warm friendly one had finally returned, it had definitely worked out for the better.

**My Suicide**

Thank you very much to everyone who read

Please read my other stories if you liked this one

And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, they inspire me and help me keep writing.

In the words of Gin Ichimaru

"Bye, Bye *waves*"


End file.
